Doom Patrol what the ?
by TheMightyErrg
Summary: The members of the Doom Patrol get some unexpected help one day much to the BrotherHood of Evil's dismay. Rated for language.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans , Doom Patrol, or any of the characters within.

A little something I thought of while bored to tears at work.

* * *

"Doom Patrol! Attack!!"

With their signature battle cry the Doom Patrol leap into action. The attack by the Brotherhood Of Evil at their own base was a total and complete surprise (which was probably the point in the first place). Even with the disadvantage of being caught unprepared and vastly outnumbered the team member fought valiantly. Unfortunately that was not going to be enough this time. The shear number of opponents overwhelmed their combined efforts.

Larry was the first to fall. Somehow one of the Brain's minions managed to capture his astral form in a magnetic containment field. Effectively preventing him from returning to his body before his powers became ineffective.

Cliff was next. Although he fought bravely and destroyed and/or incapacitated many many enemy soldiers, it was not nearly enough. The grey tide kept on advancing and soon the metal man was down. Someone managed to get to his off switch and that was that.

Mento and ElastiGirl had fallen back to a corner. With no retreat and enemies closing in on all sides their future outlook was not good.

"Steve! We have to help Larry and Cliff! They're down!" she shouted as she pounded one group of soldiers while deflecting shots from another.

Mento had his psychic barrier up and was holding the enemy at bay, but the strain was evident as the sweat poured from under his mask. He knew he could not last much longer. He racked what little spare brainpower he could to come up with something to save him and his friends.

Nothing.

There was nothing left to do. Nothing more to fight with. Even Rita was starting to falter.

'Looks like this is the end. Oh Rita ...' he thought as he felt his barrier vanish along with his strength.

Just when it looked like it was the end. Just when the Brotherhood had finally won. The onslaught halted and the surrounding troops backed away. Taking this opportunity to catch his breath Mento rushed to ElastiGirl's side. She had immediately collapsed when the fighting had stopped. Sitting on the cold floor propping herself up as much as she could, she gulped air as her eyes surveyed the scene. Relief flooded her face as Mento appeared and knelt by her checking for injuries. So relieved to see him she threw her arms around his form and pulled him to her as close as possible. Needed to feel him to know for certain he was safe. Normally Steve didn't like this public display of affection between their costumed selves, especially not in front on an enemy, but given the circumstances he forgo any protests and enjoyed the relief he felt as well with her in his arms.

This tender moment was short lived as the sea of troops parted to reveal the approach of the attacks chief architects. The Brain and his cronies, Msr. Mallah and General Immortus. Madame Roughe was absent for some reason. No thanks for small favors I guess.

"Well ... well ... well ... Mento it seems the game is mine this day." the Brain said as he glided closer to the heroes.

"What is the meaning of this Brain?" Mento demanded as he stood pulling Rita along with him holding her close to his side.

"I believe I have made my meaning clear Mento. I intend to stop your interference in my plans by putting and end to the Doom Patrol once and for all. It was a careless oversight on your part that allowed us to penetrate your defenses so easily. I guess I should show gratitude for your assistance." At this Msr. Mallah smirked and General Immortus gave a dry cackle.

"Save me your insane speeches Brain and tell me what you want."

"Patience Mento .... all will be revealed in due time. Msr. Mallah? If you please." By his command the oversized gorilla produce a controller from his belt and pressed the button. At first nothing seemed to happen, but then the tell tale sound of something wicked approaching them could be heard. The sound of tank treads pressing into the ground could be heard and it grew louder and louder each passing moment. Soon an ominous looking device rolled into view. In the middle of the central pillar was a bright glowing sphere. Mento knew this could not be good.

"Behold Mento, my greatest creation .... the quantum generator!"

Mento and ElastiGirl exchange a curious glances with each other before Mento addressed the Brain once more.

"You constructed a fancy light post? Guess what ... it's been done before. I'm not impressed." Mento smirked his tone mocking. He did have an ideal what this thing was and what it meant for him and friends, but he was trying to draw this scene out in hopes of finding some way out of the situation.

"Oh my adversary you display you're lack of vision and ignorance. I have created the ultimate weapon. A weapon that will bring the world to it's knees. A weapon that will make me the undisputed ruler of everything." With his speech finished his minion clapped and shouted all hail the Brain or something like that. Mento had tried to tune it out as he racked his brain for an answer to their predicament. Unfortunately he was coming up with a blank.

Looks like he and his friends, along with the world, were out of luck.

"So why bring it here? This isn't show and tell. We will stop you Brain. Somehow, someone will stop your insane plan. Just you wait." Mento growled.

"I do not think you or your pitiful friends will be stopping anyone after this day my former adversary."

Mento narrowed his eyes and glared at Brain. He's made these threats before, but for some reason this time it felt very real.

"What are you planning you sick twisted ...." he didn't get to finished his insult since Msr. Mallah rushed forward and backhanded him right in the kisser. The blow sent him reeling and if it wasn't for Rita he probably would have fallen over.

"Silence!" the gorilla yelled. "No one may speak to the master with such disrespect!"

"Thank you Msr. Mallah. To answer you previous question Mento as I stated earlier I plan to eliminate the Doom Patrol once and for all. You see this device is a black hole generator. One of the most powerful and destructive entities in the known universe. Ahh yes I can see from your expression you begin to grasp the situation now do you not? With this I can destroy any target I choose. Targets as large as entire armies or whole cities, but they are not the only ones at my mercy. It's victims can be as small as single building or an insignificant group of beaten heroes"

Mento's eyes shot open wide as the horror of their fate became clear. He held onto Rita even tighter. This really was looking like the end.

"You see I intend to ride myself of your existence from this universe permanently Mento. You should feel honored. You and your friends will be the first humans to discover where a black hole leads to although it is my belief that you will simply cease to exist. I suppose I should say something along the lines as to how much of a worthy opponent you were, but in truth you and your team were nothing more than a minor annoyance. Goodbye Mento."

The Brain turned and moved away from his former foes as his goons deposited the other two members of the fallen Doom Patrol besides their comrades. Mento moved to stand and lunge after the Brain, but was restrained by Msr. Mallah.

"Don't think this is over Brain! You will not win! Someone will stop you! Your kind will never triumph!" he shouted as he struggled against the great ape.

Brain stopped and turned slightly towards his captives as he responded.

"Good triumphs over evil? Oh please Mento how can you be so cliche so close to your imminent death. Admit your defeat and give into fate. You have lost. I have won. Who possibly can defeat me know? if you please." the Brain turned and continued on away from our heroes.

Msr. Mallh produced another controller and pressed another button. This time the device activated and the machine started to hum as it powered on. Once where a shining light existed in the central column a dark hole began to form. Everything not tied down or of significant weight flew towards the void. The troopers began to back away while others gathered the fallen heroes to prepare them for their little trip.

Rita looked to their unconscious friends before looking up into Steve's eyes. He returned her gazed and both froze in that moment. In that moment so many thing that had gone unsaid for so long were finally said. It might have been far too late for them to have any real meaning, but still ... it was good to have this pass between them. Not wasting the last moments on Earth with talk, Steve learned over and kissed her with all the emotion and feelings he had denied himself for so long. She of course returned those feeling in kind.

When they finished he pressed his forehead to hers and muttered what he believed would be his final prayer to heaven.

'Please God in heaven help us. Please save her. Save my friends. I'll do anything you ask of me , but please God save them.'

Msr. Mallah picked up Larry's limp form and held it before them both with an evil smirk.

"Any last words to your friend?" he mocked.

Rita turned her head and buried her face into Mento's chest and wept.

Mento glared back with all the hatred he could muster.

"You sick demented beast! You will be stopped! One way or the other the world will not let the likes of you prevail1"

Mallah laughed "And who will stop us ? You? I don't think so. Watch carefully because I intend to enjoy every minute of it." He turned and held Larry's body overhead preparing to toss it into the swirling black vortex. Before he could throw it a spark flew out of the darkness and struck near him sending the gorilla back which caused the villain to drop Larry. Mento quickly scooped him up to keep him from being sucked into the dark hole.

The surprise was evident in the villains voice as he called out.

"What has that?" he yelled, directed to someone behind the device. After a minute that person called out as several more sparks emerged from the vortex.

"I don't know. Something is wrong. Power is dropping and the field is destabilizing, but it isn't dissipating like it should with a power decline. It should have closed by this point. I ... I can't explain." the nondescript man shouted over the noise.

Mallah sneered. Mento guessed this was not going according the plan.

"Give me answers not excuses ! Fix the problem or shut it down ...." Mallah stared to yell , but his rant was cut off by a blinding flash. The noise and chaos created by the quantum generator ceased. In the eerie quiet Mento could hear the muffled gasps and grumblings as everyone rubbed sore eyes trying to regain their vision. Even through his own eyes burned and failed his mind's eye had picked up on something new. Or rather someone. He couldn't see, but he could feel a presence that had not been there before.

A very powerful presence.

"Who are you? What are you going here?" Mallah demanded. Apparently the big gorilla could see again and was talking to said person. Mento was sure it was this new presence he had just felt moments ago. He could feel his confusion. Although he still could not see he listened in on the exchange.

"What the ? ..... What in the world was that ? .... Hey Mom! Did you see .... ??? Ulric is that you?" came a voice. A young male voice.

'A boy?' Mento thought. Maybe a teenager?

"Who are you? How did you get in here? What did you do to the quantum generator?" Mallah yelled.

"Ulric?! What do you think you're doing? What did Mom tell you about taking that shape? Change back before Dad sees! Jeeze what is wrong with you! Cause if you get busted I am not bailing you out this time ..... What's with all the minions bro?"

"ANSWER ME!" Mallah screamed. Mento could feel the villain losing his temper.

'Definitely not part of their plan.' he thought 'This may work in our favor.' Mento's eyesight had finally returned and looked up to find that Mallah had moved in between him and the stranger. All around troopers and robot cautiously approached the unseen figure with weapons raised.

"Dude! Calm down! Too much sugar today or what? What did ... sniff ... Mom .... sniff sniff ... What the? ... sniff sniff ... You're not Ulric ...."

Mento watched as whomever Mallah had been speaking to skipped around the large gorilla to look at him and Rita. Their eyes meet and Mento could not believe what he was seeing.

His original assumption was correct. It was a boy. A teenager from the looks of him maybe 15 or 16 years old. A little small for a 16 yr old, but that was not what had surprised him. No it was his appearance. The boy was pale so much so his skin had a greyish tone to it. His hair was purple. There was a sizable red jewel imbedded in the middle of his forehead right above his emerald green eyes. He had long pointed ears like a fairy tale elf and .... he had fangs. This detail was easy to ascertain since the lad was gapping at him mouth wide open and eyes bulging. You didn't have to be a mind-reader to realize the boy was absolutely stunned.

must have decided enough was enough.

"Seize him!" he yelled to the troops.

The boy was quick to throw up his hands and yell "Wait !!"

Everyone stopped their advance , but still eyed him warily. Taking this opportunity the stranger spoke again.

"Just two question before you do anything we all might regret. First .... you're those Brotherhood of Evil characters aren't you?" the teen asked speaking to Mallah, but still staring at Mento.

"Indeed we are. I see you have heard of us. Then you know we are not to be trifled with my young friend." Mallah sneered back in answer to his question.

This caused the boy to take his eyes off Mento and look at Mallah. He snorted a small laugh then spoke again.

"Riiight .... Anyhow , second question you've come to defeat the Doom Patrol correct?"

"Hummph .... As you can plainly see we have already defeated the Doom Patrol. Quite easily I might add. So if you are intent on joining them then I ..." Mallah droned but the teen cut him off before he had a chance to finish.

"Yeah yeah .... atypical bad guy rhetoric. Blah blah blah. Right then .... not good." The teen said as he rubbed his chin looking as though he was trying to remember something.

Msr. Mallah must have decide that this had gone as far as he would let it and gave the order to seize the lad again. Troopers and robots alike took threatening steps towards the boy and again he threw up his hands with a "Wait!"

"Now what?" Mallah said obviously annoyed with the boy and his antics.

"How about a little dance before you do your bad guy stuff?" the question was directed at Msr. Mallah. The outburst appeared to cause the villain to pause and he stared back at the lad slightly confused, but definitely annoyed. Before Mallah could talk the boy clapped his hands together and shouted.

"Just watch me! You're gonna love this!"

He began to move in small circles while flailing his arms about. First he went in one direction a couple turns then switched and moved on the opposite. The assembled BrootherHood just stared in disbelief at his antics. Mallah looked somewhat amused, but still mostly radiated a sentiment of being pissed off. Mento heard General Immortus grunt once, surprised the aged villain had slipped in behind them without notice.

After two more changes in direction the pale boy annunciated three words.

"Azeroth ..." another change in direction followed by a different set of arm movements.

"Mentrion ..." with this one he stopped moving and scrunched down looking as through he was preparing to leap into the air. Mento wondered what the boy was doing. He even began to question his mental stability.

That is until he started to feel it.

Energy.

Tremendous mental energy flowed past his senses. He could see the power the lad was calling to himself in his mind and it startled him. He pulled Rita close to his person for he knew something was about to happen. Something big.

In that moment the teen jumped into the air and screamed as he came down punching the ground.

"Zinthos!"

A wave of the blackest knight poured out from the impact. It spread forth in all directions with incredible speed throwing up dust and debris. Spikes of the darkness erupted upwards impaling robots, cleaving some clean in half, slicing through weapons, and knocking troopers off their feet. It all happened so fast the BrotherHood could do little to counter it. In the ensuing chaos roars and bellows drowned out the cries and shouts of the surprised troopers. Dark figures darted back and forth knocking soldiers down left and right. The sound of claws scraping against stone sometimes proceeded a surprised yelp from an unfortunate victim. At one point Mento was sure he had seen a huge serpent like creature slam several troopers into the ground then disappear instantly. The next instant he knew he saw a big werewolf looking creature tackle several more troopers as they scurried for safety. It took less than a minute, but then end results was a complete defeat of the BrotherHood troops with the exception of the three bosses.

Mallah had stood there the entire time trying to guide the troops by shouting out orders in an vain attempt to direct the battle. His efforts were wasted since as soon as he spewed an order those troops were taken out. All he could do was stand and stare at the stranger who had just handed him his furry ass on a silver platter.

General Immortus being the self proclaimed master tactician had performed a tactical retreat to better observe the situation. It was more likely he started to run as soon as all hell broke loose. No wonder the old coot had lived as long as he had. He wasn't stupid. He knew when to run and when to stay. As soon as he saw that little display of power his decrepit feet were on the move. When he witness the great beast roll over a squad of his finest, he was in full motion getting his boney, sagging butt out of there. He'll let Mallah handle this one.

When the slaughter that befell his troops ceased the boy reappeared in front of Mallah. Msr. Mallah was now standing off against God only knows what this boy was. Being the ego maniac he was his pride would not allow him to run away like Immortus so he faced off with his enemy. Although deep down he was beginning to have doubts concerning his potential for success.

"Very impressive feats of power my young friend. Our organization could use someone of your talents." Mallah said calmly as he watched his opponent.

The boy's response was an amused laugh.

Mallah's face contorted in anger obviously not expecting that response to his generous offer.

"You would mock the opportunities we represent? The power we could offer you? You have no ideal what it is you are turning down. Let me show you the ...." Mallah's speech was cut short as the boy laughed again this time so hard he send a spit wad in the furry villain's direction.

"No .... I know exactly what you and your buddies are all about. Truth is you have no ideal who it is you're talking to. If you had a clue, you might laugh at the very ideal, but most likely you'd be running now instead of trying to recruit me." he said trying to hold back his giggles.

Msr. Mallah roared with anger. His rage evident as he howled.

"How dare you?! We are the BrotherHoodof Evil! We are the destined rulers of the world!"

The pale teen smirked and shook his head.

"No ... you're not." His form faded into shadow, contorted, and grew. In mere moments Msr. Mallah was face to face with a nightmare. So shocked by this thing he could not move. Only gape at the monstrous terror towering over him.

Mento was dumbstruck as well. He watched as the fearsome creature opened its jaw wide and in the blink of eye chomped down on Mallah. It reared back and shook it's head violently as Mallah's legs flayed about helplessly. Mento could hear Mallah's muffled screams emanating from the beast's maw. After a few more shakes it flung it's head over it's shoulder spitting out the gorilla sending the villain flying towards the capsule the Brain had retreated to and was holding up during this whole thing. Mallah's limp body bounced once, twice, and on the third bounce landed inside the capsule's door. Mento watched as Immortus scurried quickly inside slamming to door shut. In a bloom of smoke and fire the pod roared into the sky caring their villainous foes to their escape. Normally he would be furious they got away, again, but for the right now he had a problem to deal with. A monestrous problem .... a .... 'hey where did he go?' The beast was gone.

Through the smoke cloud the teen appeared with Larry's containment capsule in tow. It was hovering in behind him as he walked calmly over to where Rita and him sat. Mento watched in wonder as the boy brought the capsule over to Larry's body. First he turned Larry over onto his back then held one of his hands over it. He seemed to be concentrating on something. After about half a minute he turned his attention to Larry's astral form. Again with a hand held out and brow knit in concentration. Soon he waved his hand and the field fell away releasing his long time friend. Mento watched in amazement as the teen guided the shadow back into Larry's body. He didn't think that was even possible. Both Mento and the boy breathed a sigh of relief as Larry's chest rose and feel once more with rhythmic breathing.

Satisfied that task fulfilled the pale lad turned to Steve and Rita. The boy smiled at him and for some strange reason Mento took comfort in it. Through all of the happenings Rita had stayed silent. When the teen had reached their side she spoke up.

"Steve? What's going on? I .... I can't see." she said in a shaky frightened voice.

"Oh no .... Rita! Are you all right?" Mento asked as he tried to have a look at her eyes. They were burned , the outsides were red and swelling. This was not good. One of the energy discharges must have caught her when he wasn't looking. Mento felt her panic well up and it torn at him.

"Here ... let me see." the boy said as he reached for her. Mento batted his hand away.

"Don't touch her!" he shouted. The boy was taken back by his outburst, but recovered quickly. He smiled and reached for her again.

"It's all right. Let me see. I can help her."

Mento shook his head angrily as Rita began to sob quietly. "No! Don't you touch her!"

"Grandpa ... let me see." that one word froze Mento in place. He stared at the boy jaw almost on the ground. The teen's smile grew and he gave Mento a gentle nod as if to say 'Yes ... it's true.'

Rita had stilled as well when she heard him. Taking this opportunity he again reached for her. As his hand neared her eyes it began to emanate a soft bright blue light. Covering her eyes he once again concentrated as Rita gasped at the contact.

"Don't move. This may feel odd, but it shouldn't hurt. Ah yes ... Not to worry this will be quick .... Grandma."

Rita and Steve sat on the cold ground gaping at the oddly colored teen as he ministered to Rita's injury. After a couple minutes the glow faded and he pulled back with a satisfied look.

"Ok. That should do it. Grandma open you eyes slowly." he said in a gentle voice.

Rita was hesitant at first, but complied opening them slowly. Mento was shocked to find them intact with no traces of injury. Blinking a couple times to clear her vision Rita smiled wide as she viewed the world once again. First she found Steve's face concerned and relieved. He too smiled wide and embraced her laughing with joy. When he released his hold she turned to the boy and was greeted with one of the widest smiles she had ever seen. She too was taken by his odd appearance, but immediately decided she liked what she saw. He was a handsome boy and those ears were just too cute! She even thought the protruding fang was adorable. He snickered and grinned back as she stared at him. Drinking in his features.

"Excuse me. I need to check on Uncle Cliff." He moved away to examine the metal man. Steve and Rite turned to each other in surprise. Each mouthing 'Uncle Cliff ?'

His voice brought their attention back to him.

"Well .... he's banged up pretty bad. Looks like they did a real number on him, but he appears to be all right. His organic's are in stasis and the power is good so he should A-OK." He said with one last pass of his hand over the metal body.

"Can't you fix him like you did me?" Rita asked. The teen turned to look her meeting her eyes as he replied with a sad smile.

"Living tissue is one thing. That's instinct. Me and mechanics are another. Without Cyber to help I could make a mess of things. No. It's best if you take care of him."

"And Larry ?" Mento asked.

"He was separated too long and I think the containment field weakened his soulself. Plus the absence is never good for one's body. I was able to provide some fortification to both before they rejoined. He's sleeping for now and should wake in an hour or so good to go. "

Both Rita and Steve looked relieved to hear their friends would be alright. That sure was one close one. Steve suddenly realized something very important.

"What do you think you were doing letting them escape? You had them! We had them! Do you have any ideal what you've done by allowing them to get away? You could have ended the Brain's evil reign right here right now! Why?" he said glaring at the pale boy. Rita, seeing how angry Steve was getting, placed a hand on his arm in hopes of calming him down.

"Steve please .... don't be like this. He saved us all."

"Rita you don't understand he had them beat. He could have stopped the BrotherHood for good and he let them go. Why?" he demanded of the boy. The teen's response was to calmly stare back with a faint smile gracing his lips. Finally he shrugged and spoke up.

"It wasn't time."

"What?"

"It wasn't time for them to be stopped. I had to let them go or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else alter the future. Don't you get it?"

"Get it ? What do you mean future ?' Mento said this time a little more calm. Next to him Rita stared in shock. Maybe she understood before he did.

"Yes future. Time travel thank to that thing ... I think." He motioned over his shoulder at the quantum generator the BrotherHood left behind. A device, Mento noted with some dread, that was burning bright and giving off a strange noise. The teen turned and regarded the weapon with as much interest as one would pay a ringing oven timer. He snorted and said.

"Figures. They must have switched it to overload before they ran away. How utterly cliche of him. You always said they were a real piece of work." He stood and reached out for the glowing orb. It responded instantly by filtering away from its resting place and collected in his open hand. When the last bit of light left the device he turned to show them what he held in the palm of his hand. A tiny quantum singularity.

'Impressive.' Mento thought. Absolutely impossible, but impressive none the less. He was about to scream something along the lines of getting it out of here, but the boy reached up and swallowed the glowing ball with an audible gulp. The two adults stared at him in total and absolute awe. How in the world did he just do that?

The boy notice their reaction and shrugged. "It's only energy ... in one form or another and energy manipulation is a specialty of mine. Although that's going to give me gas for at least a week. Urrp!"

"How ? ..."

"Like I said .... energy. I can manipulate a lot of the stuff so let's let it there shall we. As I was saying the future and yes I am you grandson. That's why I said if they knew who I was .... the ideal of trying to recruit the grandson of their greatest enemy? Can you imagine?" he laughed at the ideal.

Rita and Mento must not have gotten the joke since all they did was stare wide eyed and slack jawed at the pale teen. Although Rita looked much more 'pleased shocked' then Mento who looked plain old shocked. The teen stared back amused as he quirked an eyebrow at the two he would on day call his grandparents.

"What? Did you think you two wouldn't hook up? That you wouldn't have kids? That those kids wouldn't have kids? Kinda the cycle of life thing you know." He smirked.

Rita was reeling at the implications and what it meant for the future. Her future.

Steve's mind was on more practical matters. 'If the boy is here now then what does that mean for the future. Speaking of which how do we get him back without Brain's device. He just ate the damn thing?!' Right then and there it should have occurred to Mento that the kid just swallowed a tiny black hole and his only reaction was to burp! Maybe the boy wouldn't have a problem solving this particular problem on his own.

The teen stood up and stretched. "Well , speaking of future I ought to get back there before the trail fades anymore."

"Trail?" Mento questioned as he pulled Rita to stand with him.

"My trip here wasn't exactly planned , but it still left a trail for me to follow back to where I should be. However it is fading so I really should get going. Plus I don't want to screw anything up here with my presence so time to go."

He stepped over to hug Rita "Goodbye Grandma .... I'll see you soon." Rita hugged back fiercely. After a little bit she reluctantly let him go with watering eyes and a broad smile which the boy returned in full.

He then turned to Mento and gave him a 'man hug'. "See ya Grandpa.". Mento was shocked at the title , but found himself nodding and smiling at the lad.

With one last smile the boy nodded to them both then turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Rita called after the boy. " What's your name? Who are your parents? When do we ..." she would have gone on if Mento hadn't grabbed onto the her arm and tugged. When she looked at him he simply shook his head. She knew what he meant. 'We can't know these things. It might ruin everything.'

The boy turned and smiled as he continued to walk backwards away from them.

"My name? It's Mom's favorite. As for my parents .... well that's a story in itself."

"Oh can't you give us a little hint? Something we should make sure we do?" Rita begged. Menton would have scolded her for this, but he wasn't thinking the same thing.

The boy rubbed his chin and thought hard. After a minute or two he beamed as he spoke.

"All I can say is this: despite what his parents might think spoiling you grandson is very cool, in fact I'd say it's a must, homemade snacks are the best, and always remember I didn't mean to do it! Any of it!"

With that he stood still and clasped his hands together.

"Azeroth ...Mention ... Zinthos!" And in a flash of white he was gone.

It took the two standing Doom Patrol members several minutes of reassurances that yes that all did indeed just happen. Getting back to work they proceeded to secure the fallen Brotherhood minions and take care of their friends. They took Cliff to the lab for repairs. While they waited for Larry to wake and help out Steve and Rita discussed what to do next. Eventually deciding to carefully inform the others as to who and what had saved them from the BrotherHood's clutches. They of course couldn't believe it. Even in their line of work they had a hard time believing a child of a child Rita hadn't had yet came back in time, just in the nick of time Larry would add, and saved them all? Plus the description of the power the boy displayed was just too unbelievable. Especially since Rita wasn't able to confirm any of what Mento had seen. Still it was the only explanation available so Larry and Cliff had to accept it.

"So what now Mento? You an Rita plan on getting busy?" Cliff joked which earned him a disgusted look from Rita and a glare from Mento. Larry was his usual stoic self, but offered his own take.

"Maybe you guys don't need to do anything except let history take it's course."

"How do you figure?"

"Think about it. If he came back in time to help us then he exists. If he exists then it plays out as it should else it wouldn't have happened. Don't worry about it. Just live your life and let destiny take its course." he monotoned.

Cliff and Mento seemed to accept this as the most plausible course of action to take. Rita positively beamed with the possibilities of the future. The shine in her eye told everything.

Cliff leaned over towards Mento to whisper in his ear.

"So looks like she's ready to go shopping for maternity clothes best watch yourself there buddy."

_Forward to 18months later._

"Mento to all team members. Have you captured our intruder yet?"

"Yep. I got him." replied Cliff after a few moments. A couple of minutes later the team members gathered around their captive.

"Slippery little guy. Had one hell of a time chasing after him." stated Cliff as he placed the small person on the med bay table.

"You can say that again. Never had to deal with a shapeshifter before." Larry monotoned with his usual enthusiasm.

When Mento rolled the small figure over he heard Rita gasp. She must have been as surprised as he was.

"What's with you two? You look like you've seen a ghost." Cliff said looking between the two team members who were starring wide eyed at his prisoner. If they had been awake those many months ago then they would have seen what Mento and Rita saw now. The pointed ears, the protruding fang, that round face. Mento reached over and forced an eyelid open. Yup .... emerald green eyes. He looked up to Rita to find her watering eyes transfixed on the green boy. She was absolutely stunned and happy.

"My friends .... I think we just meet my grandson's father."

_Several years later._

The Doom Patrol was preparing to leave after the successful thwarting of the BrotherHood of Evil's latest doom's day device. All thanks to Garfield and the Teen Titans.

Rita kneeled down in front of her adopted son hugging him tightly.

"We are so proud of you Garfield." None besides Mento noticed that when Rita said those words, she may have been holding BeastBoy, but she was looking at the Titans standing behind him. One Titan in particular.

With their last goodbyes said the Doom Patrol climbed into their jet and took off for home. After a few minutes when Rita thought it safe to voice her thoughts.

"You do realize who that was don't you Steve?"

Mento sighed and nodded in agreement, otherwise said nothing. He didn't want to think what this revelation meant for the future although he knew damn well she'd force him to talk about it when they got home.

"Who was who?" Cliff asked.

"That girl. The one in the cloak with the pale skin and the jewel on her forehead. I think that was my grandson's mother." she smiled.

"What? The gloomy goth girl? Doesn't seem like BB's type. Can't imagine those two hooking up." Larry said as he glanced over at Mento.

Mento shrugged.

"Well ... like the boy told us ....that is a story in itself."

* * *

AN: Hope you all enjoyed. Not entirely happy with it, but it wasn't going to get any better and I was itching to post something. Heaven forbid if I worked on my in progress story, but I am at a total 'block' with that one. Not to worry, I will finish it ... eventually.

In case your wondering and if you've read my other stories, that boy is Branden Logan, BB & Rae's son from my fic "AVisit From our Future."

Before anyone points out the many spelling, grammer, and various other mistakes please be reminded that I can't type or spell or write with any real talent so there!

Please R&R! Take Care!


End file.
